A new inertial drive flow system has been developed for doing quench flow reaction kinetics in the investigation of the mechanism of reaction of Sacroplasmic Reticulum, ATPase, and other enzyme systems which cannot be followed by optical means. A time resolution of better than 1.5 ms has been achieved to date using the acid quenching of the reaction of 2-4 dinitrophenyl acetate as the test reaction. 0.25 ml of each reagent are required per data point in contrast to 2.5 ml for other instruments. Extension of its use for cryoquenching at -40 degrees C is planned for the coming year. The use of this drive in our zero pressure drop thermal stopped flow system was reported last year. Pressure, velocity, and thermal measurements are underway over a series of viscosities to provide information needed for the support of the ball mixer theory. In addition optical fiber sensors will be added in the coming year so that simultaneous thermal-optical stopped flow experiments may be done.